Special Honey
Content Author:'''Fenoxo '''Special Honey is one of three honey transformatives. All turn the champion into a Bee-morph. It can be gotten by enhancing Pure Honey at Lumi's shop or having sex with a Bee-girl while having a large penis or being a Bee-morph. Special Honey, when consumed You uncork the bottle and pour the incredibly strong smelling concentrated honey down your throat. Its taste is also mighty intense. All at once you feel the effects of the substance start to course through your body. In-Game Information Description This fine crystal vial is filled with a thick amber liquid that glitters in the light. You can smell a sweet scent, even though it is tightly corked. *Effects: Restores hunger by 15. *Value: 6 *Can grant Bee Oviposition perk *Cannot be consumed if possessed by Exgartuan Transformations Special Honey gradually turns the champion to a Bee-morph as more is consumed. Stat Changes *Increases intelligence by 0.1 * (80 - current intelligence). 1 in 2 chance. *Lowers corruption by (0.1 * current corruption) + 5, if corruption is 5 or higher. **Increases libido by corruption loss. *Sets corruption to 0 and increases libido by 5, if corruption is less than 5. *Increases lust by (0.2 * libido) + 5 *Reduces sensitivity by 5, if extra breast row is removed. *Increases sensitivity by 10, if grows non-bee penis. *Increases sensitivity by 5, if merges additional penises. *Increases sensitivity by 5, if increases non-bee penis length and thickness. *Increases sensitivity by 15, if turns penis into bee penis. *Increases sensitivity by 3 if has bee penis. Appearance Changes *Removes non-human hair, if has non-human hair. 1 in 2 chance. *Changes hair to shiny black or black and yellow, if not those colors and hair length is over 10. 1 in 5 chance. 1 in 9 chance for black and yellow. All other rolls result in shiny black. *Increases hair length by 1 to 5 inches, if not 25 inches long. 1 in 3 chance. *Removes extra breast rows, if has more than 2 rows and hyper happy mode is off. 1 in 3 chance. *Grows antennae, if has none and has no horns. 1 in 3 chance. *Removes horns, if has horns. 1 in 3 chance. *Sets lower body to bee, if not bee. Also sets leg count to 2. 1 in 4 chance. *Sets nipples per breast to 1, if over 1. 1 in 4 chance. *Gives bee ovipositior, if gains bee oviposition. 1 in 2 chance. *Gains bee abdomen, if doesn't have bee abdomen. 1 in 4 chance. 66% less chance if has another tail. *Removes demon wings, if has demon wings. *Removes gills, if has gills. 1 in 4 chance. *Grows small bee wings, if has no wings or shark fins. 1 in 4 chance. *Grows large bee wings, if has small bee wings. 1 in 4 chance. *Grows penis, if has no penis. Thickness set to 2. Length is 8 to 11 inches long. Causes penis ejaculation. Increases sensitivity by 10. *Merges largest penis with second largest penis, if has more than one penis. Increases penis thickness by √(0.2 * the area of largest penis). Increases length by 5 * √(0.2 * the area of largest penis). Removes largest penis. Causes penis ejaculation. Increases sensitivity by 5. *Increases penis length by 4 to 6 inches and thickness by 0.5 to 1 inch, if has one penis, penis area is less than 100. Increases sensitivity by 5. *Turns penis to bee penis, if has one penis, penis is not bee, and race is Bee-morph. Increases penis length by 5 * mult. Increases thickness by 1 * mult. Increases sensitivity by 15. **Mult is used to define multipliers based on penis area (aka length x thickness) **Default mult is 1, and the modifiers lower that number. ***140+ area's mult decrease is 0.2 ***300+ area's mult decrease is 0.1 ***Penises will stop growing at 400 area *Increases bee penis length by (* a random number between 0 and 10} + 1 * mult) and thickness by (* a random number between 0 and 2} + 0.1 * mult) if mult is greater than 0 and has bee penis. Will increase sensitivity by 3. *Increases sensitivity by 3 if bee penis area is at or over 400. Miscellaneous Changes *Reduces pregnancy corruption, if pregnant with a Faerie. *Can turn a Faerie baby that is neither faerie or Phouka into a faerie. *Removes reptilian oviposition, if has reptilian oviposition. 1 in 4 chance. *Gives bee oviposition, if doesn't have bee oviposition and no oviposition, and has bee abdomen. 1 in 2 chance. *Increases tail venom, if has bee abdomen and tail recharge is under 15. Increases tail recharge. Has a cap of 100 venom. 1 in 2 chance. *Lowers femininity by 3 if femininity is 60 or higher. *Raises femininity by 3 if femininity is 40 or lower. Trivia *The Special Honey is the only honey that will give the player a bee penis.